A unitary tuning structure, including an inductance loop, an inductance adjustment element and a capacitance adjustment element integrally attached together, are desirable since they can be inexpensively produced by stamping sheet metal and replace separate components which require individual manufacture and installation. However, prior unitary tuning structures, to be described below in detail, require several folds or bends, take up a relatively large amount of space on a printed circuit board, and tend to be susceptible to produce tuning fluctuations due to relative motion between the various components under conditions of vibration.